A Demons Delight
by InuBakaGirl
Summary: Anastasia is a hybrid on the run, what happens when she runs into Ciel Phantomhive and his Demonic Butler? She was taught not to trust anyone and to care only for herself, but will her heart betray her? Sorry not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A Demons Delight

Chapter 1

There was no sound in the room as the self-proclaimed doctor unlocked the door to his laboratory. He quickly walked over to a large cage that was centered in

the room. He pulled the thick black curtain that was covering his precious experiment so that it fell to the ground. There was a low growl that emitted from the

cage. "How are you doing today my darling friends?" Red eyes glared at him. "We are not your friends!" a deep voice replied. "Ah it's so dark in here isn't it my

friends?" The doctor walked to the long table and lit the candles that rested in the middle on it letting a soft glow seep into the dark room. A small hiss was

heard and the doctor walked back to the cage. He peered at the sight before him.

A women with her arms wrapped around her round stomach had the arms of a demon around her shoulders. The demon glared at the man in front of him. Such

a savage and vile man, absolutely disgusting. "You should be due any day now my pet" The doctor said to the women hid her face away from him. She knew

what he wanted. Why her and her loved one were trapped here. This man wanted her baby, he wanted the hybrid, he had made sure that even if her love left

her he wouldn't be able to escape back to hell.

A collar traped most of his power. "You will not accomplish your goal human" the demon yelled. The doctor chuckled darkly. "I already have, I have a demon in

captivity, then I proved that a demon and a human can have a child. My goals are almost complete, after the birth of that creature I will be the most famous

doctor in the world!" The demon growled again. "I'll return tomorrow to see how you're doing my friends" with that the doctor left the room and the door

locking could be heard.

The demon turned to the women. "We will escape tonight my love" he hugged his mate close to him. "I am sorry Calcifer, if it weren't for me we wouldn't be

here in the first place" the women cried. "Nonsense love, do not let that weigh on your shoulders, I would never leave you" Calcifer pulled the women up with

him as he stood. "Come now, we must make haste" He approached the cage bars carefully. There was electricity coursing through them. Very slowly he put his

hand through the bars toward the lock on the cage door. One small mistake he would get electrocuted. He carefully messed with the lock then once he touched

it the lock slowly began to melt away.

The women drew closer to him ready to do as he instructs. Soon the lock was gone and the cage door was open. They quickly left the cage and went to the

windows. For many months they had watched the doctors habits and knew he would be in bed fast asleep at this time. The carefully and quietly opened the

window. "It's a good thing he underestimated us" The women said. There was a small chuckle from Calcifer. After he checked if the way was clear he helped his

mate through the window. Once she was outside she stood against the wall and looked out into the darkness. No lights were on, no sounds could be heard

but the hooting of the owls. Soon he was outside as well. Then after once more checking for any signs of life the fled. They didn't stop until the women couldn't

continue. They rested for a bit then when the women was ready they continued. It started pouring rain.

No matter what the had to get away to hide their child from that man. He wanted to use their child, they knew that he would use it for experiments. Soon they

came to a railroad track, there was a train waiting for the rain to stop. They found an empty train car and jumped inside. "We can hide here and go where ever

this train takes us" he said. The women rubbed her stomach. "The baby will be here soon" she said as he embraced her. "Don't worry, we're safe now. He will

never find us again, I promise"

"I love you Calcifer" the women said as she kissed him. He gladly kissed back. They were safe, that was all that mattered. The rain soon stopped and the train

began to move completely unaware of the new passengers it had on board. They soon fell asleep in each other arms each wondering of where this train would

take them. The demon woke first when sunlight found its way into the train car they were hiding in. He stretched and looked outside. Mountains and trees

were all he could see.

Where in the world was this train taking them? He looked at the sleeping women he had fallen in love with. As she said the child would come soon, very soon.

The next stop the had to get off and get a stable environment before the child got here. The women stirred. They smiled at each other and watched as the

trees passed by them in a blur.

(Please hang in there, there will be a couple more of these chapters until we get to the actual story as this is the prequel. I hope you enjoyed it and please continue reading future chapters, Also please bere with me i'm still new with the setup. Have a wonderful day.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The train stopped a little after midnight in a small town. From there they hid on another that took them to a bustling city a long way from the place that held

them captive for months. The city was big and could easily hid the small family to be. Once they arrived in Peitons as the town was called they went in search

of a place of there own.

It was fairly easy for them to get a small flat with a time advance so that Calcifer could find work. The flat was simple but his mate found it to be perfect. Within

a weeks time the baby was on its way. It was a cold stormy night as Calcifer helped his mate deliver their baby for a doctor was out of the question. He did not

know what to except for it was very rare for a hybrid to be born. Soon a beautiful little girl was born. However she was born with tiny cat ears and tail. Calcifer

assured his mate that when she was older she would learn how to make them disappear. "Oh Sofia, she's beautiful" He said with a big grin on his face. Sofia

smiled softly.

"What will you name her?" she asked. He paused for a few minutes. "You will name her and I will choose a meaning to accompany it." "Very well, I shall name

her Anastasia" "Anastasia….." He thought for a moment then smiled. "The meaning shall be: Breaker of the chains" He said proudly. Soon Sofia drifted to sleep

leaving Calcifer smiling holding his daughter close to him. " I am sorry little one, you will have a hard life with both humans and demons" He whispered. Little

Anastasia just smiled. "I will protect you and your mother for as long as I am able" He knew the doctor would not stop looking for them, he must be stopped.

It had been almost two months since Anastasia was born and she grew far faster then a human. She looked to be four years old. Sofia was shocked at first but

Calcifer explained that demons aged quickly while young but once they reach about 16 they stop growing at a rapid rate then once they hit age 20 they age

very slowly as it is their prime. Ana as was her nickname was very smart, she loved to listen to both her mother and father tell stories. Whether it be about a

great battle in hell or how her parents met. She absorbed knowledge like a sponge. Life for the little family was peaceful until Anastasia was 17. That's when

everything changed…


	3. Chapter 3

(finally we get to the real story yay! Bear with me guys I'm getting the hang of this I think. Well, enjoy the story and have a wonderful day.)

Chapter 3

"Its sad how the simple things in life such as a family's home can be smashed to pieces because of one man. Its sad how my father died protecting me and my

mother because of that man. Its sad how my mother told me to hide, how I had to watch those people take her away. Its sad how many people try to capture

or kill me because of that man. I vowed to myself that I would kill every last one of them, for revenge? No, I will do it for the sheer pleasure of ripping them

apart limb by limb."

It had been many years since my father and mother left me alone in this world. Though we hid many times we were always found. It seemed as though those

people waited to strike until we believed that the threat was gone and we settled into a normal routine.

I watched the humans down in the streets as they carried about their day. Shop merchants, whores, bakers, all of them. They have no idea what could

happen, their peace could be interrupted and they wouldn't even care. All they care about is their money. I hated humans for that reason alone. Greed, Envy,

Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, and Sloth. That's all the humans were made out of. As for demons I despised them, all their after is their prize, the humans

precious souls. Though I despised both I hate myself more. What I do to survive is far worse then both human and demon. Humans can eat food while demons

eat the souls of humans after they grant their wish, while I must do something as grotesque as ripping the soul out of the body. I am a monster that doesn't

belong anywhere.

I wouldn't mind really if I didn't have to do it so often, but when you have to see someone as you rip away their soul from their body, see the terror and pain in

their eyes almost every week it gets to you. When I was little my father taught me to do this to animals as it would be easier and if it must be a human then

find one that is sick or in pain. I still do this but it is getting harder. Demons are everywhere these days looking for easy prey. Souls that are tainted, corrupted,

and broken. So its hard not to get into conflicts when one comes and snatches your meal then tries to kill you. Still I can support my body with human food

however I cant do it for no longer than 4 days, it is the max I can go, after that my demonic side will take over. Only once has this happened and I will never,

never let it happen again. To wake up and see that many people dead because of me…it was terrible….

I have come to call this city home, London is what the people here call it, this town if full of disgusting people. I only stay here because there is enough people

that when I eat they wont be noticed. However, lately there have been some bad turn of events. Some people have seen me par take in one of my meals and

rumors have started to spread. They started as whispers then grew, now the paper has started putting the pieces together, all the recent killings they were

from me.

For all the people who's souls were ripped out by me, their bodies have an interesting mark where their soul was ripped out. A very distinct demonic mark,

three blue circles a big one with a small one inside it and a smaller one inside that one, in the middle a star is present. I have come to realize that this must be

my demonic mark. People have started calling me the Blue Death. Why? Because of that mark and when a persons soul is ripped from the body it is blue and as

this soul turns into a ball of light the blue flashes rays of blue light. I now have to be careful about choosing my targets.

As I watched the humans I noticed the crow and crown as I have come to call them. The crown was a human boy and the crow was a demon. I have

information on almost every person who lives in this city. Those two are no exception. Noblemen Ciel Phantomhive, the queens guard dog and his demonic

butler Sebastian Michaelis. They normally stay out of town but recently they've been coming here a lot more frequently.

I've made it a point to stay away from them more then anyone else. Those two have very weird aura's. You see one of my many powers is to see the auras of

people. Each person emits a distinct atmosphere that surrounds them, I can see what emotions are currently present.

As I watched them walk into the funeral home the crow turned and our eyes met, it was a brief second for I slide back down the roof of the house I was sitting

on. I try to avoid being seen by demons, its never a good thing when they can identify your sent and appearance. It wasn't a question of did he see me, more

like will he do anything about it. I peeked up to see whether or not he was still there and thankfully he decided to go with the crown. I took that as my cue to

relocate myself. With one last look I started my way to the other side of this place. When I arrived to my destination my hunger kicked in, I looked around and

something caught my attention.

A women sat crying in an alleyway, a perfect opportunity if you ask me. I slowly made my way to her, sneaking carefully so I didn't make any noise. She was

kept saying it wasn't her fault, it wasn't her fault. Her aura was a dark blue mixed with black wisps. Her son had died due to an incurable sickness it looked like.

I dropped down behind her with silence. Small blue flames came to the tips of my fingers as I readied my hand. A few more seconds then Bam. My hand made

contact with her back. She screamed and tried to get up, then my hand went through her body as one would go through a ghost. Slowly I pulled her soul out

then all was silent.

Her soul molded itself into a ball then Crunch it was gone, down my throat it went. Her body fell limp to the ground. I wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve

and faded into the shadows. It didn't take long for someone to find the body, screams came people rushed to the scene. Whispers floated about as people

saw my mark. Scotland yard came and collected what evidence they could. I always made sure to stay within a few houses of a kill that way I knew someone

found the body. One of my quirks as you may call it was that I always made sure someone buried them. I didn't like the idea of a corpse rotting in public. I

started to leave when I heard the voice of the crown.


	4. Chapter 4

(You get a little bit of description of how Ana looks in this one. Enjoy ^-^ )

Chapter 4

"This is my case now inspector" he said as he took the case papers out of the captains hands. "We can handle this boy" the captain said with anger. "The

queen says otherwise" and with that he started looking at the body. I decided it was best to leave now. I didn't know where his butler was and didn't want to

find out. I crept over the rooftops until I came across an old forgotten building. It was cast off from the other houses, nestled in a small grove of trees. The

grass had over powered the tiles of the walkway hiding them from sight, and dust covered the windows. This place was truly forgotten, it once served as a

shelter for an old couple. However they had long since pasted and this place has been deemed haunted. I live here now, its not much but it is quite cozy when

you get used to it. Haunted? No, just me scaring off any intruder. Its funny how a talking white cat with blue eyes can scare people. I entered the door on the

rooftop and walked down the long staircase till I came to my room, I let my ears and tail out. It was average sized with a bed and writing desk. This was my

safe haven, my shelter.

The one place I could relax. I sat at my writing desk and opened the drawer. The old people had hidden money in the bottom of it. I would use this money in

emergencies, like when I didn't have time to find a soul I would by human food. I pulled out some paper and a pencil along with the money. First I counted the

money. Damn, I would have to get more soon I didn't have very much left. My tail swished back and forth as I put the money back and pulled out the paper in

front of me. Then I started drawing. I loved to draw, didn't matter what it was.

My father had let me sit on his lap when he drew, that's how I grew to love it so much. I started making small lines not sure what I should draw, then my mind

must have gotten the better of me because the next thing I knew I had drew a pair of eyes. Next was a face then hair. I slammed my pencil down and

crumpled the paper. It made its way into the garbage. I had drew the crow, I felt my self involuntarily shiver. His eyes, they seemed to look right through you,

they put you in a trance. I plopped down on my bed and pulled the covers over me. Soon the sun had fallen and the moon was on the rise. I was almost asleep

when I heard a noise.

My ears twitched trying to catch every sound. I heard footsteps outside. I quickly got up and changed forms. My body morphed into a cat, white as snow fur

with blue eyes that could rival sapphires. I made my way down the stairs and crouched down under an old lounge chair. The front door opened with a grown,

dust made its way into the air causing one of the intruders to cough.

"Master are you alright?" I froze, damn I thought not them! How'd they find this place! "Yes I'm fine now can we get this over with" "Very well master" they

began investigating the whole place. What were they looking for? They must of found my room because I heard the crown talking about pictures and an

unmade bed. Then the crow said the bed was still warm. I looked at the door. It was wide open, I could wait here and possibly get caught or make a run for it.

I slowly crept out from under the chair and made a mad dash for the door.

Slam

I stopped in my tracks. The butler stood in front of the now closed door smirking at me. I looked around for another way to escape, no luck the crown stood on

the stairs blocking my way. "This is what's been killing people? A cat?" the crown put his hand to his head and sighed. "Now master never judge a book by its

cover"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode. Maybe I can fool them into thinking I'm just a normal cat? I highly doubt they'll fall for it but it's

worth a try. I stretched and meowed cutely. "Sebastian are you sure you got your information correct?" "Have I ever let you down before Master?" The crown

walked towards me and looked me over. "There's nothing special about this cat at all Sebastian." I meowed again and swished my tail. The crow simply smiled

and walked towards me. I felt myself tense. He bent down and went to pet me, I hissed and backed away. A frown formed on his face and he sighed. "Master

shouldn't you check the rest of the house?"

The crown simply glared at him. "You just want me to leave so you can play with the cat" "Now master this is strictly business." The crown sighed angrily and

walked up the stairs, mumbling as he went. Once he was out of sight and earshot I tired sneaking away again only to be picked up and the crow smirked a

t me. "And where do you think your going?" He began petting my head. I struggled to get out of his grasp but to no avail, I settled with a hiss. If I don't do

anything out of the normal cat behavior then the crown wont suspect anything. I glared at the crow, then again he knows that I am no mere cat. The crown

came back down the stairs. "Its time to go Sebastian, there's nothing here." Instead of putting me down he stood and turned toward the crown. "Master…" He

paused. The crown turned toward him. "NO!" "But master this is no ordinary cat, this is what we came here for, we must take it with us." "Sebastian if your

lying to me you'll regret it." Another smirked crossed the crows face. "Master, a demon never lies." "Very well, lets get out of here it stinks" I was in trouble

now, how do I get away?

Will it be easier to escape on the way to there? Questions were going through my head so quickly it was hard to process them all. I was being carried to a

carriage. I decided to just go with it, as soon as we arrive to our destination I'll make a run for it. At least I'll be able to take some thing from the crown. I could

sell the stuff I get so I can have some money when I leave. With my plan secured I relaxed. I thought I would be put into the carriage with the crown but

instead I was put on the lap of the crow as he drove the carriage away from my home. I memorized everything I passed by, memorized how long it took to get

from point A to point B. 2 hours was a long time to be held by someone, every time he petted me or played with my tail I wanted to scratch his eyes out. I

thought about how to execute my plan. Once we got there simply go along with things then slip away unnoticed. Then wait around the area until they leave

again and then take only enough to where they wouldn't notice that it was missing.

I looked up at the crow, he looked at me and smirked. "If you cause any trouble for the master you'll be punished" my eyes narrowed and I swiped at him with

my paw. "Now now, be nice or I'll put you out with the dog" I merely hissed again. We had arrived at a mansion, it was big and beautiful. Certainly it must have

many servants, at least 30. When we made it to the door the crow picked my up and let the crown out of the carriage. The crow opened the door and we

walked inside. We walked down corridors and hallways until we came to a little study. The crown sat down in the chair behind the desk and had the crow put

me on the desk. He stared at me for the longest time, then he finally spoke. "Sebastian how long will it stay like this?" "I believe she is trying to trick us into

thinking she's an ordinary cat." the crown looked to me once more. "Well…, what's your next move cat?" I narrowed my eyes and scratched him across his

cheek. He jumped back holding the damaged flesh. "How dare you vermin!" I couldn't help but chuckle, my voice ringing through the study. My plan can wait

awhile, this is entertaining. My tail swished around me. "Your move sweetheart" and with that the game had begun.

(Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy. So the next chapter or so will have a full description of how Anastasia looks. Also to clear up any questions about how her cat form looks, she looks like a Turkish Angora)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At first the crown did nothing he merely looked towards the crow. In turn the crow chuckled. "As I said master, its no mere cat." The crown sat in his chair. "Well

cat are you the one that's been killing people?" "Why should I tell you crown?" "Crown?" "Master it's time for bed" I glanced to the crow. He was putting his

pocket watch away. "Very well, we will discus this further tomorrow." As the crown walked out the door he turned to the crow. "I leave it to you then" and then

he shut the door and strolled down the hallway. The crow turned to me with a fake smile. "Now then, shall we begin?" "Begin what?" "Interrogation of course"

I sighed, this is going to be a pain after all.

"Will you cooperate or shall we do this the hard way." "Something tells me the hard way is a bad choice?" "Smart girl" He sat in the chair. "Shall we start with

what you are?" "You already know what I am, you've known as soon as you walked into my house." "True, however I'm a little confused as to how something

like you is even alive." "That is highly rude-" "My apologies" I glared at him. "If you interrupt me again I'll scratch your eyes out." A dark chuckle came from him

and I shuddered. This demon's aura changes in the blink of an eye. One minute is was as calm as the surface of water then the next it danced like flames.

"Judging from your demonic power and age I'm sure you've heard rumors about half-breeds." He nodded leaning against the table. "Well that is what I am,

although unlike most half-breeds my parents loved each other deeply."

"So you are the result of an odd situation." I nodded. "What's your name?" "Sorry, you don't need to know it." "Then we'll move on, you are responsible for the

murders are you not?" "Yes" "Odd though, why not hid the bodies or destroy them? Instead you made sure people found them." "Everyone has the right to be

put to rest" "Why stay in that form?" I gave him a weird look. "I have no desire to let enemies know what I look like." " I assure you we are not your enemies,

it was just the masters job to find the killer and make them stop. So long as you do that you wont be hurt. Besides we weren't the only ones looking for you…"

I froze, then they have come to London. I must leave at once. "I give you my word that I will no longer kill anyone so I'll take my leave now." I stood and

walked to the edge of the table. "Who said anything about you being able to leave."

"There is no point of me being here, I already gave you what you wanted." I jumped off the table and began walking to the door. "Your name?" "You don't

need to know, besides what's the point in knowing you'll never see me again anyway." "I wish to know the name of the cat with fur that rivals that of freshly

fallen snow and eyes so blue sapphires cant compare." My heart fluttered for a brief moment. "Anastasia" with that I left the room and made my way out of the

mansion only to find it pouring rain, I sighed deeply. "You could always stay the night and leave in the morning. It would save me a deal of scolding from the

young master." "Fine…" I fallowed him back inside and through the house until we got to a small but cozy room. "You will sleep in my room, this wont pose a

problem will it?" He sat on the bed removing his shoes and over coat. "Anything is better then being out in the rain." I jumped on the small dresser and laid

down. He glanced over at me. "Come here" it sounded more like a command then a suggestion. "What?" "Here kitty kitty." I glared at him. "Do you have a

death wish?"

He chuckled as he turned out the light and laid down. Though demons do not require sleep it is a well appreciated luxury. Sometime through the night he must

of put me in his bed because when I woke up I was cuddled into his chest. When I saw my hands I realized I must of transformed in my sleep. I maneuvered

my head to see if he was awake. His eyes were closed and steady breaths were coming from him. I carefully rolled over and got out of the bed only to be

pulled back down by my wrist. "Well Well Well" The crow had me pinned to the bed. "Let me go!" He didn't respond, he just looked from my ears to my tail then

back to my face. There was a long pause before he spoke. "Anastasia…" I waited for him to finish and when he did I couldn't believe what I had heard.

(sorry to leave you hanging like that but I had a really good idea how to start off the next chapter with the cut off. Next chapter should be up on Monday or so, I know that the last couple chapters have been short and I apologize for it. Also I think I made Sebastian and Ciel kinda out of character sorry)


	7. Author Note

Authors Note

The next update will be a little late. I'm in the process of making a one shot for someone, but it wont take me that long to update this story J Also my computer is being really

annoying right now so me getting it fixed is also taking some time. I thank all the people who are giving reviews and are following it. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can

and If you guys want you can ask some questions if you have any whether the be for me or the Ana. Toodles


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You'd be more beautiful if you took a bath." Confusion was present on my face then it was quickly replaced by anger. I wiggled under him trying to get free.

"Don't insult me you stupid crow!" He smirked. I got a foot free and went to kick him only to have him catch it. "Now now, no reason to get angry. I do not wish

to invoke a cats wrath." "If you don't want to invoke it anymore then you already have then let me go!" He pulled my leg a bit. "I wonder, are cats really as

flexible as their said to be?" I hissed at him yanking my foot away from him.

I twisted my body to the side so I could pull on my arms away from his hands. One of his hands released me only to come to the small of my back where my tail

starts. "Don't touch me!" I struggled more pulling my arms away from his hand only to freeze when he touched my tail. He stroked it and petted it, starting at

its base and down to the end of it. I shivered and looked at him, A cat demons tail is very sensitive. It not only acts as a balancing tool when running or

climbing but it has special hairs in it that act as sensors, like a cats whiskers they help sense what's around you. Right now my senses were getting over

loaded, no one but me ever touches my tail or me for that matter. Add that with his demonic aura surrounding us overpowering mine. He noticed my shiver and

smirked. "What's wrong Anastasia?" He moved his hand up from my tail, it moved up my back to the side of my face, then up to my ears. Before he could touch

them I pushed him away with all my force causing him to hit the wall.

He glared at me. "That was highly unnecessary" He said walking towards the bed. I backed up until I hit the headboard. The room got darker and black

feathers fell softly to the ground. He stopped at the edge of the bed and watched me. I didn't like this at all, his demonic aura felt like it was trying to crush me,

like it was consuming me. "And you called me kicking you unnecessary?!" In a flash everything stopped, he stood by the door with his shoes and over coat was

on and he was looking at a pocket watch. "I must get the young master up now" He looked back to me. "Will you be joining me? Or will you be staying in my

bedroom?" I slowly got off the bed and morphed myself into my cat form.

He frowned. "Why did you change?" He sounded disappointed. "Its bad enough you know what I look like Crow." "Please call me Sebastian, and in the case

you meet the other servants do not reveal yourself or me. If you do there will be a deadly consequence." "Once I'm done talking with your master I'm out of

here." Another smirk crosses his features as we walked down the hallway.

(Its short I know, I'm sorry. If anyone has suggestions on where this story should lead then let me know. I;m at a cross road, I kinda want to make it follow the story plot in the first season but then again almost every story I've seen does that, I kinda want to make new cases for Ciel to get from a new source. Not sure though)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Soon we arrived at a pair of oak doors. Sebastian knocked twice and a quiet "Enter" was heard. Sebastian opened the doors allowing me in before him. Once we were inside he shut

the doors. It was a library stocked full of books and documents. Comfy looking chairs were placed by a small table and there was a rather large table where the Crown was sitting

behind reading a rather thick book. He looked up when we entered the room. I walked toward the table and jumped on it. "Get off the table cat" the crown said with annoyance in his

voice. "That is not a proper way to address a lady boy." I narrowed my eyes at him. He sighed. "Sebastian, have you gotten the necessary information out of her yet?" "Yes master,

she was quite cooperating." The boy stared at me. "Tell me all that you know" I glared back at Sebastian. "Is that an order master?" "Indeed it is" Sebastian smirked down at me

as he came closer to the table. "Why do you want to know?"

I asked and the crown simply ignored my question waiting for Sebastian to speak. "She is a half demon my lord, she has both demon and human blood coursing through her veins.

Quite a rare one at that." "A half demon? I didn't know such a thing as humans and demons breeding together was possible." "Though it is frowned upon it still happens

occasionally.." I muttered. "Would she be of any use to me Sebastian?" Sebastian's aura turned dark once more. I didn't like where this was going, not one bit. "Well with the

proper training she would offer many skills I'm sure." "Training!? I am not a dog!" I hissed at him. "Although there is still the matter of the people who are after her." "Yes those

men who were fallowing the cases.." The crown glanced at me then back to Sebastian. "So long as the killings stop there is no reason to turn her into the queen." "Master are you

suggesting lying to your queen?" Fake shock was present on Sebastian's face. "No, she simply wanted the killings to stop, as for the people after you." He looked at me. "If the

killings stop the wont find you." "What's all this have to do with you?" The crown smirked. "It will be fun having another Knight in my game of chess." "I am not a toy" "Sebastian,

see to it she has the things needed to begin work as a maid tomorrow." "Yes Master." "Wait! Who the hell said I was going to stay here!?" I yelled my body morphing on it own

accord. It tends to do that when I really angry. The Crown had a shocked look on his face. I mean he had every right to be. Its not everyday you get to see a cat morph into a

humanoid appearance. What he saw was a girl with cat ears and tail.

He took some time to look at my new form before continuing. "Do you have anywhere else to go?" I paused. He was right, I never was able to stay in one place for very long. I

could just eat animal souls…though I would have to eat more often then normal. It would be nice to be able to stay in London, it was so lovely after all. "Well are you staying

Anastasia?" I looked at my feet. "I guess I have no choice." The Crown sneezed. "Master are you alright?" Sebastian's eyes scanned the boy. "Yes, make sure she has a bath with

fragrance oil." "I beg your pardon but I do not smell." I said offended. I got a glare from the boy. "You see master is allergic to cats, he merely wants to protect himself." "That is

all." Thee crown said waving us away. I made my ears and tail go away. I received a small frown from the butler. Sebastian told me to follow him so I now found myself walking

down a long hallway. He knocked on three doors and rustles were heard inside.

Soon four people made there way out of the rooms. Mei-Rin, Bard, Finny and Mr. Tanaka." Sebastian pointed to each one as he said their names. He then pointed to me and said

"This is Anastasia, she will be working as a maid here from now on. Make her feel at home." The three nodded as the man called Tanaka simply sipped from a tea cup. "Now lets

get to work" "Yes sir" the three said making their way down the hall to do whatever it was they did. "Now then Anastasia, I do believe a bath is in order." I sighed, there was no way I

was going to get out of this. Sebastian led me to where the servants bathroom. I must admit it was very nice. The room had a rather large tub, a full body mirror, and fluffy towels

folded and stored on a shelf. Also on the shelves were candles, some bottles of what appeared to be bubble bath, and a small box. Sebastian turned on the water. I watched as

steam rose out of the tub. He walked to the shelves pulling a towel and a bottle down. He then grabbed the box and set everything on the small table by the tub. He poured the

contents of the bottle in the water causing bubbles to start forming. Next he handed the box to me. "Pick a bottle out." He put the bottle of bubble bath on the shelf left the room. I

opened the box and it had different scents in it. I glanced over the labels on the bottles. Lavender, Lemon Grass, Roses, Sakura petals, and Apples. I selected both roses and

Sakura petals because I couldn't decide between the two. Sebastian came in with a maid outfit that was a light blue in color with a small light blue ribbon with a bell on it. I looked at

him and sighed. "Is there something wrong?"

There was that fake smile again. "Must I wear that bell?" He walked closer to me. "I thought it would go along with you perfectly." I frowned. He flipped his pocket watch open and

looked at the time. "I must go make some preparations for brunch now, I'll come back when I am done to see how your coming along." "Do you have to come back? You couldn't

just disappear could you?" he started walking towards the door. "Please do bath properly." With that he was gone. That damn demon! He's so irritating. I locked the door and

headed over to the tub. It was almost full so I shut the water off. I took off my clothes folding them into a neat pile and sat them by the tub. I let my ears and tail out and looked

at myself in the body mirror. Slightly pale skin, white as snow hair that fell to her shoulders with blue eyes. A beautiful body with almost perfect curves. I never thought myself

beautiful, there were others who's beauty surpassed mine. I got into the water and hissed slightly. It was quite hot. I slowly let myself sink into the bubbly abyss till I sat fully in the

tub. The bubbles tickling my nose as I scooped some into my hands and blew on them. This in turn caused them to fly into the air then fall softly back into the other bubbles on the

surface of the water. I poured the oils into the bath water and sighed deeply at how relaxing the smell was. Sakura and Rose combined really well if you ask me. After I washed

myself I got out and dried myself off.

Quickly I slipped on my undergarments and then my new uniform. I cringed, never in all my years have I been in this situation. A half breed normally avoids demons at all cost and

now I live under the same roof as one and work for a human boy. I thought for a moment. Sebastian is a pure blooded demon so he technically does have the power to order me

around. I hope he doesn't know that though he probably does. As I have cat demon blood flowing through my veins I do not like being told what to do although I wouldn't have

much of a choice. I sighed quietly and looked at myself in the mirror grabbing a brush from one of the shelves. I slowly brushed my hair enjoying the feeling. I sat the brush down

and touched my ears I then proceeded to dry them then I turned my attention to my tail. It was still wet to, I knew that when I dried it it would be fluffy. I assaulted my tail with the

towel and when I was done I curled it around me. "I look lovely…" I muttered. "Your right you do." I turned to the door to see Sebastian twirling a set of keys on his finger with a

smirk on his face.

(It is so cold outside, here's the next chapter hope you guys like it. I thank you everyone who's reviewed and Favorited this story it makes me really happy. Have a wonderful day.)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What would you have done if I was still bathing?"He put the keys in his pocket and walked toward me."I would of assisted you" There was that smirk

again."Your assistance is not needed nor is it wanted" He picked up the ribbon with the bell and started tying it around my neck. "You almost forgot this" He

stepped back to admire the collar like ribbon."I didn't forget about it, I simply wasn't going to wear it." I walked around him towards the door. He in turn

followed and quickly caught up to me as we left the bathroom. "You will be assisting the other servants with their work, you will spend one day with each to

see where you will be most useful." I looked around the hallway we were walking down.

"Not many pictures eh?" "The master finds them to be a waste" I frowned, there should at least be small paintings or something. "What a boring hallway" I

muttered as we came to what appeared to be a kitchen. My nose twitched when I smelled something burning. Sebastian suddenly stiffened and sighed. He

opened the door to find the man named bard with a flamethrower in his hand and a very burnt chicken on the table. "Hey Sebastian I cut the cooking time

down to three minutes" Bard laughed. "You burned the whole thing…If someone ate that they would get very sick…" I said quietly. "Anastasia will be assisting

you for the reminder of the day. You are to prepare lunch and dessert as we are expecting a quest today." Sebastian turned to me and whispered. "If there

are any mistakes you will be the one to blame." with that he walked away to do god knows what. I looked to bard who was having a battle with himself on

what to make. I sighed, it had been a long time since I had made human food. I walked to the pantry and looked at the ingredients they had. "The kid sure

likes sweets huh?" I asked bard. "Yea, the young masters got quite the sweet tooth."

"How about we make something simple?" "oh, like what?" I glanced around before grabbing the ingredients for spaghetti. "We can make garlic bread and

meatballs to go with it" "But what dessert would go well with that?" Bard didn't look pleased with my choice. "A crape? Or maybe just ice cream?" "Good

enough I guess, lets get started." We began working on lunch. I had to stop bard from doing unnecessary cooking methods about five times. Time flew by and

soon it was time to serve lunch. Sebastian entered the kitchen right as the clock went off. He looked around and grabbed the tray of food. "Good job bard,

nothing is burnt" "Well I am the cook for a reason" He said with a confident smile.

(I am so sorry for not posting any new chapters for awhile. I have writers block so I stared reading other peoples stories to get back in the mood of writing. I am sick right now though so chapters will be slow. I am once again sorry)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I simply sighed and leaned against the counter. "I will take this to the dining room, you may start dessert now." Sebastian left without another word. "Well

since you took all the credit for lunch I'm not going to help you make dessert Bard." I walked towards the door and opened it slightly. "W..Wait! Please don't

go, I'm sorry I wont do it again just please help I don't want to get in trouble again!" A small smirk found its way on my face as I turned to face him. "That's

much better, I hate people who lie so as long as you promise to be honest from now on I'll help you." He nodded and I smiled walking over to the table to start

on dessert. As we were working on dessert Bard decided to try an make it cook faster which in turn got him a whack in the back on his head.

"Bad Bard, no flamethrowers!" He sighed and rubbed his head. "Sorry Ana, just a force of habit." I paused in cooking the crape but quickly recovered from the

nickname. "A very bad habit that needs to be broken." We both laughed and went about our dessert making. Bard glanced at me and started laughing really

hard. "Whats wrong bard?" "You got flour all over your cheek!" I put my hand to my cheek only to have more flour come off my hand. Bard grabbed a towel that

was by the sink and started whipping my cheek to rid it of the flour. The door opened then and Sebastian came in carrying dirty dishes, he paused at the sight,

we both looked at him bard with admiration and me with a look of annoyance.

He handed Bard the dishes and he picked up the tray that had the crape's on it. "I take it dinner went well Sebastian?" Bard asked as he started on the

dishes. "The master and his guest enjoyed it" "That's good news, I hope they enjoy dessert as well, we work hard on it didn't we Ana?" "Yes we did." I

muttered. Something passed the window quickly catching my eye, my head whipped to look causing the bell on my neck to jingle slightly. This caught

Sebastian's attention and he walked to where I was standing. I stared out the window very alert to something being out there, three people at least maybe

four. I felt Sebastian's aura at my side and glanced up at him. "Not to worry, they will be taken care of shortly." He said so only I could hear.

"Are the after the boy?" I whispered. He patted my head and I watched as he walked back towards the door. He turn and smiled at me which I returned with a

tilt of the head. "Better be on your guard Anastasia, Bard." He closed the door and his footsteps disappeared. Bard moved to a cabinet that was locked. Pulling

a key from his pocket he unlocked it pulling open the doors. "Bard! What are all those for!?" I asked walking towards him and the cabinet full of weapons. He

looked back at me and grinned with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "For protecting the master of course."

(I have decided to make this up as I go along so they have new crimes and stuff, lets just say that the events in the anime will still happen but have no idea when. Happy reading!)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Soon Mei-Rin and Finny joined us in the kitchen. "Sebastian sent us, whats going on?" Finny asked sitting in a seat. "Don't know, he just said be on guard." Bard

said putting bullets in a gun. "This is so exciting, I love it." Mei-Rin said twirling around. I sighed and opened the window. I took a deep breath catching the scent

of the people. I didn't like it here nor did I like the people who lived here but the boy didn't have Sebastian kill me or send me to jail so I should repay him. I

jumped out the window and walked towards the place where the smell was coming from. I rounded a corner and glanced at the tree line. That's where the

sent was coming from, a small smirk made its way to my face, an easy meal. I skipped towards the tree line acting oblivious to the people who rested behind it.

I'm sure the boy would order Sebastian to kill them so if their already going to die it wont matter who does it. As soon as I passed the first two trees someone

grabbed me and slammed me into a tree. A hand shot over my mouth and a man laughed. I glanced around, there were four. "You picked the wrong time to go

for a walk girl." The one covering my mouth said.

I looked at each one, searching for a soul that would satisfy me. I found it, the man farthest away from me. "I'm going to remove my hand now, don't scream or

you die understand?" I nodded and his hand left my mouth. "Now, tell us all you know about Ciel Phantomhive." "I'm sorry but I don't want to." I said smiling.

"You don't have much of a choice." One of the men pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. "Men now a days are so rude, pointing a gun at a lady didn't your

parents teach you better?" I let out a small giggle. "Look girl tell us what we want to know and I'll let you walk away from here unhurt." "I have a better idea,

I'll give you one minute to run and if I catch you I kill you." The men looked at each other confused. "Obviously she's crazy just kill her!" "No! We need

information on the boy and she's going to tell us either the easy way or the hard way." I sighed as a familiar aura was slowly making its way towards us, I had

to act quickly if I wanted to eat the soul. I quickly pushed the man away from me and went after the man I wanted. I grabbed him and dragged him away so

quickly the others didn't have time to react. Once we were away from the others I threw him to the ground. He quickly stood up and pulled out a knife. I heard

yells and shouts of pain from the others. I rushed towards the man putting my hand on his chest and my hand went through his body. There was a flash of

blue, a scream, then everything went silent. His body dropped to the ground and his soul turned into a small blue ball in my hand. Then I felt his aura, I turned

toward him. He stared at me with glowing eyes. His gaze traveled to the soul in my hand then back to my face, his eyes locking with my glowing ones. I

tightened my grip around the soul waiting for him to do something. A fanged smirk made its way across his face as he took a step towards me.

(Haha another chapter down! Thank all of you who've reviewed and favorited and to those who have read! I love you all!)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I watched him carefully, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He took a step closer and glanced at the soul again. My mind processed many different

outcomes to this situation, none being very pleasant unless I gave him the soul. I was hungry though and if I didn't eat this then it was animal souls and lots of

them. Though I would rather eat an animals soul to be killed by Sebastian. "Anastasia..." His voice was darker then normal and his aura was starting to close in

around me. I looked at him then at the soul, I reached my arm out and offered it to him. He seemed a little taken back at this action and frowned slightly. "You

would give it to me freely? You wouldn't fight to keep it?" "Whats the point in fighting a battle you have no hope of winning?" His aura dissipated and he went

back to normal, well about as normal as a demon butler could be. He reached for it and I placed it in his hand. I started walking passed him towards the deeper

part of the trees. "Enjoy!" I called as I disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Sebastian watched me leave having many thoughts running through his

head i'm sure, though I failed to notice the smirk that swept across his face.

I was being very quiet waiting for the right moment to sneak back inside the manor that the kid called home. I was going to put my plan into action tonight. My

plan was simple, get some stuff that I could sell the high tail it out of the country. Away from those men and away from the brat and his little "Family" he had

here. I crept closer to the window that was open. I glanced inside, no sign of Sebastian and lookie there a very plentiful room to pick through. I'd have to be

quick and very quiet, in and back out before Sebastian found me. I pulled myself inside and started phase one of my plan. I walked towards the fireplace where

a bookshelf was and glanced at all the titles. "Quite a collection he's got..." I whispered as I pulled three from the shelf and held them against my chest. I

turned and walked toward a table in the corner of the room. There were candles and these little crystal things, I put the books down on the table and picked

up one of the crystals. The light from the fire reflected off of it making it shine a little. I turned it in my fingers loving the way it sparkled about every time it

turned. "May I ask what you are doing?" an annoyed voice sounded. I turned towards the little lord with a glare. "No you may not." He glared at me. "Were you

raised without any manners? You should be respectful to those letting you stay at their homes." I put the crystal down and picked the books up holding them

to my chest once more. "I give respect to those who earn it" I said walking passed him towards the window. He turned watching me. "What do you think your

doing with my books?" He didn't look to pleased about me having them. I chuckled a little, "I'm going to read them if that's alright with you" I sat on the

window sill and opened one hoping he would be satisfied and leave. I was wrong, it seemed he had other plans for me. "It has come to my attention that you

can make Sebastian stronger." I frowned at the kid. "What are you talking about kid?" "Sebastian said you gave him a soul from a human earlier today, he said

that he will be stronger the more this happens." I glared at the boy "I cannot make him stronger" Why would Sebastian tell this brat!? I mean for most demons

sharing a soul is an intimate thing so why would he tell his master about sharing with a half demon? It didn't make any sense, in the eyes of most demons it

would be considered a disgrace to share with a half demon. "You are lying to me" My glare hardened. "I do not lie, I cannot make him any stronger than he

already is. He just gets recharged if you will when he eats a soul, His strength is replenished." He seemed to think it over about whatever it was. "You wish to

leave don't you?" He asked suddenly. "Yes, that is the plan." "Follow me, I have a proposition for you." He opened the door of the room and glanced back at

me waiting for me to follow him. I got up and did as he asked, a proposition wonder for what. We walked down another gloomy hallway without any pictures.

We came to an outdoor balcony and Sebastian was there to open the glass door to it. I glared at him as me and the boy passed him. A smirk was his response,

I looked at the scene before me. The kid had set down in a chair overlooking a chess board, he was being black. "Chess...?" I asked. The boy smirked. "Yes, I'm

rather good at chess" Sebastian stood behind him. "Your proposition boy, I don't have all night" "Please sit down and we shall talk." I walked towards the chair

and sat behind the white pieces. I motioned for him to continue.

"My proposition is simple, if you can beat me at three things you can be free to leave this place, if you cant you must stay here until you are of no use to me." I

glared at him, my eyes blazing. Sebastian stiffened and stepped a bit closer to his master. "What makes you think you have any power over me boy, I can

leave anytime I want to whether I have your permission or not." "I could easily order Sebastian to stop you from leaving and to make you stay until you are of

no use." I took this time to glare at Sebastian. "You would have a bloody fight on your hands then" "I am aware you would fight however to avoid that I will let

you have a say in this proposition " My attention was back on the kid. "If I win your little challenges then I walk out of here with enough money to get out of

the country "Very well" "Also, you can not come after me" "Alright, and when you lose?" "If I lose" "Yes if you lose, what are your terms." I thought it over a

few seconds. "If I lose and must stay here you must keep the men chasing me at bay, and I will be able to do as I please when I please. I will not be some

slave to a child." Sebastian glared at the last comment knowing it was meant to aggravate him. "You will only have to stay here and do the tasks I have set out

for you." "Fine" "I also need to know who is chasing you so I can prevent them from getting you" I frowned and shook my head. "You do not need to know

unless you win" "Fair enough answer, the three challenges are..."

Cue dramatic gust of wind

"The three challenges are a game of chess, a game you choose, and a game of tag between you and Sebastian." "Understood, what if there is a draw?" The

kid smirked. "There wont be, white moves first." "Cocky brat..." I moved my left Knight first. He moved a pawn, I moved out a pawn. This went one for awhile,

moves, pieces being taken until finally. "Checkmate kid" I said as i moved my last Knight. He sat there looking at the board like it just bite him on the nose.

"..H..How did you beat me.." I cocked my head to the side. "Weren't you watching? I trapped you with my Knight and my castle." He glared at me and stood.

"On to the next challenge" I stood and stretched. "Young master, it is time for bed. You have an early day tomorrow." Sebastian said. The kid frowned and

shook his head. "Very well, we will continue tomorrow " I nodded to him and went to sit on the balcony edge. They left to go put him to bed and I waited

Sebastian to come back, I knew he would. It seemed like he wanted to talk about something. There was a cool breeze drifting through the night, billions of

stars blazed in the sky, the moon was almost full and that worried me. For me when the moon was full I would lose all my demonic energy and become a

human for the night. Though on the new moon I become a full demon and when that time rolls around I make sure to eat many souls before it happens so I

don't hurt people. Sometimes I cursed the moon but I could never stay mad at it. Who could when it was beautiful and bright. His scent and aura appeared

right behind me as I gazed up at the moon. "He's asleep I take it?" I mumbled. He chuckled, "Yes, out like a light" "What do you want...?" "Are you angry at

the young master?" I sighed. "Who wouldn't be angry with a cocky little brat like him?" "Please refrain from saying such things about my master." I laughed,

"Oh please, he is just that and you know it Sebastian." His hand was quickly around my neck. My hand instinctively covered his. "Even so do not disrespect him."

(Sorry this chapter is late guys. My computer is broken again so i had to barrow this one from a friend so the chapters will probably be late for at least a week and for this i'm sorry. Hope you like this chapter, keep reading, reviewing, and subscribing. I love you all :) Toodles)


	14. Chapter 13

Demon's Delight 13

(I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long guys, I forgot I had a story going. I hope all of you are well and happy! Here's the next chapter for you guys, sorry if it sucks and that its short.)

His aura once again felt like it was trying to close around and suffocate me. My grip on his hand tightened and my claws dug into his skin. "Release me

Sebastian..." He pulled me back into his chest and his aura surrounded me. I felt myself shudder as m ears and tail appeared. I could just imagine the smirk on

his face. His chin found its way on my shoulder and I tried to get his hand off my neck. "About earlier...explain." I paused. "What about it is confusing you?" I

said smugly His aura shifted and a low growl made its was out of his throat. I sighed, "I'll tell you if you let me go.." His aura withdrew slightly as he released

his hold on me. I turned toward him and sighed once more. /Just two more challenges and I can get the hell away from these people and get ahead of the

people chasing me./ I crossed my arms, "What do you want to know Sebastian?" "How do you take a soul without a contract?" "It's complicated...I push my

soul into their bodies and it attaches its self to theirs...then I just pull it out of them.." He placed his hand to his chin. "Interesting...and you can do this

anytime?" I nodded. "Very useful indeed...How do you know how to do it?" "My father taught me how...though normally I eat the souls of animals." Sebastian

grimaced. "That does not sound appealing at all..." "Neither does being chained to someone.." Another shift in his aura caused me to take a step back. "For a

half breed to survive for so long is astounding." "I learned not to pick fights I can't win." I glanced back up to the moon. "Something you want to share?"

"Nothing that I want you to know, are you done now?" He sighed, "Not very friendly are you? More like a tiger them a house cat..." I glared at him as I walked

past him towards the door. "I intend to win our little game of tag..." He said turning towards me. "I intend to win to, that is if i'm not gone already.." "I'll see to

it that you don't leave the grounds my dear." My tail slightly bristled and I stormed toward the room that was assigned to me.

(yea its short sorry, i'm going to try and update once a week from now on okay everyone. Anyone else excited for the new Riddick movie? And The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug? I know I am, I cant wait for them to come out in theaters! Anyone I hoped you like this chapter, toodles.)


	15. Chapter 14

Delight 14

( Hi everyone, this one will be short to I apologize for this. I hope you enjoy it! By the way /when the text is like this, they are thinking/)

Along the way to my assigned room I paused and looked at my feet. /What am I doing...I shouldn't be here...this goes against everything I was taught.../ I

looked behind me and bristled my tail, trying to sense everything around me. Sebastian was in the crowns room and the others were in their rooms. If I keep

my aura in check he wont suspect a thing, and if I just happen to pick something up on my way out then to bad for them. I started walking again and turned

right instead of left. Down the long hallway I walked picking up small things like books and crystal till I came to the front door, I looked around me. /No sign of

him or anyone else.../ I turned the door handle and it opened without much effort. I slowly made my way out of the manor, creeping into the darkness slowly,

slowly. I came to the tree line and turned taking one last look at the manor. It did look beautiful with the moonlight shinning on it, it looked like a true haunted

mansion. Without a second thought I took off into the woods, not bothering to to pick a direction. If I can just put some distance between them and myself it'll

be okay. After what felt like hours and hours of running I came to a stop. Catching my breath I scanned the area. Trees, trees, and more tress...oh wait a river

to. I bristled my tail sensing the auras around me. There were many different auras coming towards me. I picked threw them, deciphering humans from

animals. The human auras were familiar, very familiar... /I can't stop now, gotta keep moving!/ I started off again moving more quickly than before, my parents

words echoing in my ears. "Ana you must never forget what their auras feel like, if you remember them you can escape them before they find you" my would

say. My father would pull me aside then and say "Don't forget them, that way no matter where they are you can find them and destroy them" Though now I

choose to run, I didn't have the strength to fight so many sense I gave the soul to Sebastian. I crossed roads and fields, a river here and there. I don't know

how long I ran but soon my body said no more and I collapsed. I struggled to catch my breath and sit up, both easier said then done. My legs felt like rubber, I

slowed my breathing. Breath in count to two, breath out count to two. I felt my heart rate slow and become normal again. /I should be safe for now, i'll just

rest for a few minutes./ I closed my eyes and tried to sense any auras that were close by. I snapped my eyes open and jerked my body to the right. "I am

assuming this counts as our game of tag"

(yay another chapter down, muahahahaha! So I hope your excited for the next chapter.)


End file.
